1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a can and a can cover to be mounted on the can. More particularly, it relates to a metallic can including a can shell with an opening on one end or at the top and an annular flange formed as an integral part of the can shell on its inner side wall in the neighborhood of the opening of the can shell for attaching a separator film or foil sheet to the annular flange to seal the can hermetically, and a method of manufacturing such a metallic can. Furthermore, it relates to the construction of a cylindrical can cover having a top plate and a peripheral wall extending downwardly from the peripheral margin of the top plate and adapted to be mounted on the can shell wherein the can cover includes a scraper formed as an integral part of the can cover such that it extends downwardly from the underside of the top plate of the can cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term "scraper" as used herein should be understood to mean any tool that may be used to remove any extra part of the content on a spoon or like by rubbing that part off, when the content is taken out of a can by using the spoon.
There is known a conventional metallic can that has an annular flange on the inner wall side of the can shell in the neighborhood of the opening on one end thereof for attaching a separator film or foil sheet to the annular flange. For the known metallic can, the annular flange is provided separately from the can shell during the can manufacturing process, and is then fitted around the inner side wall of the can shell and secured thereto.
A conventional metallic can may also include a scraper that is used to scrape off or remove any extra part of the content on a spoon or like when the content is taken out of the can using the spoon. In this case, the scraper is also made separately from the can shell during the can manufacturing process, and is offered as an accessory to the finished can product. Thus, the scraper must be attached to the opening of the can shell when it is used to scrape off the contents on the spoon.
One disadvantage of the conventional metallic can is that the annular flange and the can shell are made of a different material and are produced separately from each other. This increases the usage of the material. In particular, the can manufacturing process involves two different steps, i.e., the step of forming an annular flange and the step of attaching it to the can shell formed separately from it. An additional disadvantage, which is associated with the above disadvantage, is that the manufacturing costs for the final metallic can products must be increased.
A further disadvantage is that the scraper and the can body are provided separately from each other. This also increases the usage of the material and involves two different steps during the manufacturing process. In this case, the scraper, which is packaged separately from the finished can product, is offered as an accessory to the can product. For the end user, this raises a time and labor consumption problem when the end user opens the can and scrapes off the content taken out by the spoon or like, because he or she must attach the scraper to the opening of the can.